


三十岁（2018橘真琴生贺）

by MakoooI_DhAru



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoooI_DhAru/pseuds/MakoooI_DhAru
Summary: # 祝真琴生日快乐！！！！！！！# 大火车！！！# 这就是一个三十岁老男人真琴被骗穿国中校服最后把七濑遥也套上了国中校服还抹了蛋糕cao了的纯情浪漫爱情小故事





	三十岁（2018橘真琴生贺）

**Author's Note:**

> # 祝真琴生日快乐！！！！！！！  
> # 大火车！！！  
> # 这就是一个三十岁老男人真琴被骗穿国中校服最后把七濑遥也套上了国中校服还抹了蛋糕cao了的纯情浪漫爱情小故事

“嗯，我这就回来，做了糖醋鱼带回家给你……”芹泽尚解了围裙，听着电话那边穿来的黏糊话笑弯了唇角，“嗯嗯嗯还有狮子头，知道你爱吃……”

“尚前辈！”店门被忽然推开，门外的风吹的门口的风铃哐哐响，芹泽尚被吓了一下转过头，那人抹了抹帽子上的雪，把门又快速关上，“你现在有空吗？”  
“啊……我等下再跟你讲，先挂了。”他对桐岛夏也说了句，听着那边又传来不情愿的嘀咕无奈地摁断了电话，朝门口的人走过去，“遥？怎么了？”

七濑遥盯着门口已收工的牌子有点不太好意思，看了眼芹泽尚手里还拿着的手机，脸微微别到一边去，“我……我就想问问前辈这儿原来那个教顾客做蛋糕的活动还在不在……”

“蛋糕啊……”芹泽尚笑了，把人从门口拉进来，往厨房走过去，“遥想给真琴做蛋糕？明天就是真琴生日了吧？”

“嗯……”七濑遥有些不好意思地点了点头，看了眼厨房桌子上摆着的两个食盒，忽然顿了顿，往芹泽尚望去，“尚前辈，你这里不是甜品店吗？”

芹泽尚不可置否地点点头，往厨房外努了努嘴，示意他看店内摆放整齐的小蛋糕。

“那这是……”七濑遥指了指饭盒里烧的红艳艳的鱼。

“啊，这个，”七濑遥看着对面的人笑开来，银色的头发趁得眉眼越发温柔，和橘真琴有点像的下垂眼冲他眨了眨，晃了晃手里还亮着的手机，上面大大的“夏也”两个字晃的七濑遥眼睛疼。

啊，又想真琴了。

话说那家伙像是不知道自己的生日一样，说出国出差就出国出差，这都快一个月了还没回来。要不是自己昨天给他打电话，估计这货都会忘了自己的生日。

烦死了这个家伙。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊但是还是好想。

芹泽尚看着他同往常不同的表情，突然就想起了中学发生的事情，不自觉的有点想笑。

橘真琴宠人宠的可真好啊，宠的这孩子都三十了还是当初那个样子。

他想了想自己家那位，突然有些郁闷。

都而立两年多了还就只知道撒娇的小屁孩。

“真琴……又去出差了？”芹泽尚没忍住问了句，下一秒就看到七濑遥用一种“你怎么又知道了”的惊异表情看着他，克制了下嘴角的笑意，“没事，就当给自己的腰放松放松。”

“啊？”七濑遥没听懂，愣愣地盯着他。

“不是蛮好的，”芹泽尚故作若无其事地揉了揉自己的后腰，从隔壁桌上拿了个包装盒给他，“我还挺羡慕遥的，我现在巴不得那家伙出去几天呢，累死我了。”

七濑遥的耳根子刷的红了大半，抿了抿嘴，也没说话，接过盒子说了句“谢谢”，飞快地推开门跑了出去。

走之前貌似还听见后面的电话又响了，芹泽尚似乎是按的免提，传出来的声音在七濑遥耳朵里简直是震耳欲聋，“尚！你能不能不要每天真琴啊遥啊的！他俩怎么样跟我有什么关系！你都不管我了！你今天回来我一定会……”

他溜得更快了。

 

“小遥！我回来了！”橘真琴气喘吁吁地掏出钥匙猛的开了房门，这一路上可急死他了，飞机晚点还堵车，说好的晚上六点到家，现在已经九点多了。

小遥……肯定生气了吧。

诶不对。

橘真琴盯着空荡荡地客厅，一时间愣住。

人呢？

浴室？

他走过去，拉开浴室毫无水蒸气的门。不在。

卧室？

没人，床上连点褶子都没有。

橘真琴有点慌了，紧了紧拳头。

小遥不会真的生气了吧。

他怀着最后一丝希望往厨房走过去，迎接他的是空无一人的厨房。

完了。

橘真琴懊恼地往自己的大腿上狠狠地拍了下，当初买机票的时候怎么就没想过会晚点！

嗯？那是什么？

一张便签夹在刀具架上，粉红色的纸在银白的刀具之间格外显眼。

「真琴，为了惩罚你，我今晚十点才会回家。但在我回家之后你必须把房间左边抽屉第三层里面的衣服拿出来穿好，否则我就生气了。」

橘真琴松了口气，不过看到最后几个字突然又有点想笑。

小遥还真是很会撒娇的人呢。

好想遥啊……

不知道小遥会怎么给他过生日……

橘真琴闻了闻厨房里漫溢的奶油的甜香味，喉结动了动，压下翻涌的心绪，往卧室走去。

他找到左边抽屉的第三层，轻轻一拉。

里面的东西让他瞬时间瞪大了眼睛，随即笑了起来，嘴角的弧度越来越大，最后实在忍不住笑出了声。

小遥……好可爱……

 

七濑遥绝对是第一次在厨艺上受到这么大的打击，明明芹泽尚都给了他说明书和成套的厨具，他下午回家五点钟就开始做，谁知道做到现在都八点了还没搞定。

他看着满溅奶油的厨房有种想现在就逃走的冲动，又在窗户的倒影里看到了全身布满奶油的自己，不禁开始沉思。

难道和橘真琴那家伙待久了自己的厨艺逐渐在朝他发展？

连他奇异的炸厨房手法都学的如此淋漓尽致，还顺便把自己也炸了。

哦天。还真是天赋异禀。

一旁的烤箱传来“叮”叮一声，把七濑遥从自我厌恶的思绪中拉出来。他套上手套，从烤箱里拿出了终于考好的蛋糕胚。

这是……第三个了。

七濑遥，你要是这次再不成功，你连唯一一个比橘真琴牛逼的优点就要被自己倒腾没了。

他现如今都无法想象他当初竟然是靠厨艺追到的橘真琴。

其实不然，据橘真琴私下里表示，小遥只要穿着泳裤围裙往他旁边一站他就沦陷了，做饭乃锦上添花。

七濑遥看着在自己手下终于勉强的成型的蛋糕叹了口气，想了想把它塞到了冰箱里。

算了，出去买一个吧。

他走到门口戴围巾，手机突然有人发来了消息。

渚：小遥！！！「激动小企鹅」  
看到我不戴围巾就给真琴打电话：？  
渚：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你的id哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈是不是小真给你改的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
渚：「小企鹅捧腹笑」  
渚：「小企鹅打滚笑」  
看到我不戴围巾就给真琴打电话：……  
渚：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
看到我不戴围巾就给真琴打电话：……  
渚：哈哈哈  
看到我不戴围巾就给真琴打电话：？？？  
渚：我错了我错了「小企鹅对手指」  
渚：小遥小遥，其实我来找你是有正事哒！  
渚：我给你寄的快递你收到了嘛！！  
看到我不戴围巾就给真琴打电话：什么快递？  
渚：我给真琴的礼物！！！还有你的！！！  
看到我不戴围巾就给真琴打电话：我的？  
渚：其实也算是给真琴的啦，嘻嘻「阴险小企鹅」  
渚：还有帮我和小怜说句生日快乐！！！我们现在准备去南极看企鹅！！！等会儿上了飞机就没信号啦！  
看到我不戴围巾就给真琴打电话：好，谢谢。  
渚：小遥怎么对我这么客气！「小企鹅吓」  
看到我不戴围巾就给真琴打电话：「小企鹅歪头」  
渚：「小企鹅吓吓吓」  
渚：啊啊啊啊啊啊要登机了！！！小遥拜拜！！！祝小真生日快乐！！！

七濑遥也跟他说了句拜拜，点进个人主页就想改名字。

手指刚点进去，门铃响了。

“您的快递！请接收！”快递员在外面喊，七濑遥顿了顿，把手机放下，打开门。

 

十点钟一到，橘真琴就听到了门锁被钥匙打开的声音。他看了眼自己身上的衣服，往门口走过去。

七濑遥刚进来就直接被一个温热宽广的怀抱，熟悉的气息依偎在耳畔，双臂把自己环的紧紧的。

“小遥，我好想你……”干净好听的声音温柔地想起，那人把自己又搂的紧了些，用脸颊蹭了蹭自己的脖颈，七濑遥微微一颤，唇角不自觉地勾了勾，微微用力从他怀里挣脱出来。

他凑上去往那人撅起的嘴上轻轻印下了个吻，看到那双眸子里一瞬间迸出欣喜的光彩，忍不住笑起来，“都三十了怎么还跟小孩子一样。”

橘真琴笑了笑，把他手里提着的蛋糕盒接过来，一边又低下头去，伸出舌尖在那被寒风吹的有些泛白的唇上轻舔了下，心满意足地换来对方一个小小的颤栗，嘴角笑意更浓，“因为……小遥比我大嘛，你忘了吗？我小的时候喊的什么？”  
“什么？”七濑遥一下子没反应过来，刚刚离得近没发现，现在突然觉得橘真琴衣服的领子好像有些熟悉。  
橘真琴笑意盈盈地退远了步，整整脖子上刚刚被弄皱的领带，朝七濑遥歪了歪头，“小遥……哥哥？”

“！！！”七濑遥整个人仿佛被电击了下地颤了下，死死盯着橘真琴身上的那件衣服。

本来叶月渚给他送来两套国中校服上时候他就很震惊了，没想到真琴穿上以后的效果是如此的……

衣服明显买了最大号，薄薄的衬衣西裤完全无法隐藏三十岁男人全身健硕精壮的肌肉，白衬衫紧绷着线条匀称的手臂，脖子上松垮地挂着那条熟悉的领带，领口的扣子没扣，微微露出深陷的锁骨。

好他妈……性感。

橘真琴在七濑遥赤裸裸的眼神下若无其事地又扯了扯领口，本来就扣不牢的扣子一下子就崩掉了三四颗，隐隐约约看到他壮硕的胸肌。他看了眼对方此时的表情，没忍住开口，“小遥，你原来……喜欢这样的啊……”

话音未落，七濑遥就看到他拨弄着又解开了一颗。

七濑遥耳根子有些发热，整个人都快烧起来了。橘真琴对他来讲被来就是致命吸引力，在一起快三十年的老夫老夫了，这货一笑自己还是能被迷的不要不要的。

不过想来，这还他妈真是橘真琴这么多年来第一次这么明显地诱惑自己。

此时不上非男人！

于是七濑遥就扑上去了。

于是他就被橘真琴扑倒了。

“呐，小遥，”橘真琴轻笑着在他耳边喘息，“我饿了，先吃蛋糕。”

七濑遥“哼”了声，不情不愿地站起来，把蛋糕盒子打开往上面插蜡烛。

橘真琴围着那个蛋糕转悠了半天，忽然发问：“这是你做的？”

“不是啊。”七濑遥忙着把三十根蜡烛全都插上去，现在二十九根了，还有一根，他找不到地方插，正弯着腰跟着橘真琴一起扭八扭八绕着蛋糕转。

橘真琴看着他毛衣下摆露出来的那一点白莹莹的肌肤笑，“但我听尚前辈说，你去找他学蛋糕了？”

七濑遥弯着的身子僵了僵，终于把最后一根插在了樱桃上，直起身来看他，眼里毫无波澜，“那个学着玩的。”

“哦——”对方拖长了音应他，没理会他的瞪视，把他手里抓着的打火机拿过来，“这个我来。”

 

橘真琴心满意足地吃完了被插成刺猬的蛋糕，并获得了来自七濑遥的亲亲，心神荡漾地径直走到厨房，一把把冰箱拉开。

七濑遥目瞪口呆地看着他端着自己做的那个蛋糕超自己走过来，还若无其事地把它放到了自己眼前的桌子上。

“我还没饱啊，小遥，”橘真琴歪头看着他，“我能再吃一个嘛？”

七濑遥不敢置信地盯着他看。

果然男人一到三十就变成了大猪蹄子！！！

他深吸了口气，眼疾手快地握住了橘真琴拿着叉子刀那只手，“别吃，不好吃。”

“不好吃吗？可是我还饿诶……”橘真琴惋惜地看了眼手里的蛋糕块儿，“那这样吧，小遥，你是不是还没给我礼物？”

七濑遥脸红了红，自己本来想给他做蛋糕的，结果做成这幅鬼德行，自己甚至还不让他吃。

“对……对不起。”他说。

橘真琴愣了愣，站起来把人搂到怀里，手摩挲着他的腰，“那是不是我现在要什么……你都能给我？”

怀里的人红着脸点头。

橘真琴满意地笑，把人抱起来走进了卧室。

 

七濑遥看着自己身上完全合身的国中校服，满脸通红地走出卧室，意料之中地获得了橘真琴一下子火热起来的凝视。

他怎么忘了还有这一出！！！叶月渚这个混蛋！！！

三十岁的橘真琴比十八岁的时候成熟多了，个子在二十五岁那年顺利长到了187，明明学的是金融但却还紧致结实的身材让七濑遥眼红的不行。随着成熟出现的就是独属男人的魅力，每天穿着白衬衫去上班七濑遥都想把人拽回来套上大T恤，胸肌和肱二头肌在衬衫下几乎是一览无遗。偏偏这个人还喜欢打领带，领口的扣子系得极为标准，禁欲的全身上下一点不露，却偏偏让人更加遐想连篇。

尤其是这货带着眼镜工作的样子，真的是……

要命。

随着时光的流逝，七濑遥勉勉强强长到了179就停住了，看着自己和对方日益增大的身高差，反攻的心思一日一日消失殆尽。不过最重要的是……

凭什么橘真琴越长越成熟，自己却越来越漂亮？！！！

没错，是漂亮。其实这个词第一次被山崎宗介说出来的时候是用在松岗凛身上的，七濑遥还觉得挺贴切，即使松冈凛气的让山崎宗介睡了一星期沙发。

他没想到的是这个词竟然有朝一日会被用到自己身上。

但不可否认的是他看着自己日渐水盈盈的眼睛和天天晒还白的反光的皮肤和被 橘真琴说越来越细的腰以及完全比不上橘真琴的肌肉，他竟然无法反驳……

 

橘真琴看到他出来的下一秒就扑上来，吻上了他还紧抿着的唇。湿热的舌尖细细地舔舐着唇瓣上的细纹，本来在后脑的手指突然探向耳尖，小巧的耳垂被揉捏的触感让七濑遥不自觉地轻嘤出声，唇瓣张开的一霎那就被探进了熟悉的软舌。舌尖长驱直入，直接碰上了上颚最敏感的软肉，舌头上细小的颗粒刮擦敏感处的触感让七濑遥不住软了身子。

橘真琴眼疾手快地握住他的腰，唇瓣微微离开，一伸手挽住他的膝窝就将人打横抱了起来。

“去……去床上好不好？”七濑遥看着敞亮的客厅，想到了自己身上正穿着的衣服，没忍住把头埋进了他怀里，“把……把灯关掉……”

“啊……对不起哦，”橘真琴笑着把人从自己怀里捞出来，放在沙发上，手轻抚上他泛红的脸颊，“这两个……我都不想答应呢。”

坏东西。

七濑遥不情愿地“哼”了声，看着身上人的笑也发不出来气，只能歪过头去不看他。橘真琴看着他的样子心里更想笑，但还是装着委屈地俯下身，冲着他的唇角讨好似地吻了吻，“呐，小遥。我们是高中才开始谈恋爱的，对吧？”

七濑遥没理他。什么叫“才”！难道他还想着十三四岁就谈恋爱嘛！

橘真琴看懂了他的表情，坏心眼儿地用牙尖轻磨他的耳廓，“可我就是想和国中的小遥谈恋爱嘛！那时候的小遥软软的小小的多可爱啊！”

“现在就不可爱吗！”七濑遥红着脸不满地对他吼，看着对方一脸坏笑地表情突然有点火，冲着他露出来的锁骨就咬上去，下一秒那凹陷处就出现了一个深深的牙印。

橘真琴疼的吸了口气，直接把领带一扯，趁着七濑遥没反应过来三俩下绑了他的手把人摁到沙发上，在对方惊讶地目光下低下了头，冲着他胸前的那点就吻了上去。

橘真琴盯着这里半天了，轻薄的衬衫完全无法遮掩胸前两点的凸起。湿热的舌尖绕着乳晕打转，手指或轻或重地揉捏着另一边。这么多年来的做爱让橘真琴对七濑遥的身体极为熟悉，七濑遥也被他调教地越来越敏感。现在仅仅是来自乳头的轻微刺激，就让他整个身子不住地颤抖，下身在紧绷着的西裤里微微抬头，却又忍不住挺起胸把乳尖往橘真琴的唇上送。

口中的津液把衬衫轻薄的布料浸的湿透，橘真琴看着两点殷红逐渐明显起来，没忍住一把把他的衬衫扯开，纽扣一下子蹦的老远，随之出现的是七濑遥白皙的肌肤和胸前早就硬起的两点。

橘真琴低低地喘了口气，看了眼桌上的蛋糕，突然站起来。

七濑遥晕乎乎地看着那人突然就站起来，没一会儿又回来，手里还拿着一盘……蛋糕？

“小遥不是不让我吃嘛，可我还是很饿诶……”橘真琴低下头，温热的气息喷洒在七濑遥肿起的右乳尖上，小巧的粉红没忍住地微微颤动。橘真琴看着那点，用手指挖了一大块奶油，涂抹在颤抖起来的两点上，看着七濑遥不敢置信的目光，满意地笑了笑，“那我就这样吃。”

奶油的冰凉黏滑给乳尖带来了难以置信地奇异刺激，尤其是当舌尖碰触上来的时候，七濑遥觉得自己的乳尖仿佛要跟着奶油一起融化在橘真琴温柔的舔舐里。  
“唔啊……好……好舒服……嗯吖……真琴……难受……”乳尖带来的强烈刺激同时也让他的下身抬起头来，但却被死死地绷在西裤里，七濑遥别扭地拿腿勾起来去磨蹭橘真琴的腰，“帮……帮我弄出来好不好……”

被爱人纤长细滑的小腿挑逗似摩擦这种事情是个男人都忍不了，橘真琴笑起来，遂了他的愿一把把西裤连着内裤一起扯下来。七濑遥被压抑了半天的性器终于得到放松，一下子弹起来，惹的他一瞬间红了脸。

橘真琴好笑地看着他缩成一个球，舔了舔唇角甜腻的奶油。没忍住又挖了一大块，把正蜷着的人摊平，整个手掌就着奶油就握上了七濑遥在空气中微微颤动的下身。

七濑遥的性器这么多年还保持着粉红色，一个三十多的男人浑身上下现在都被挑逗成可爱的粉红。奶油滑腻的触感在手掌与性器之间起到了润滑的功效，许久没有得到刺激的兴起突然被极致的冰凉包裹，让七濑遥瞬间呻吟出声。

操！这玩意儿在冰箱里放了两个多小时！

橘真琴突然而来地快速撸动让七濑遥失去了理智，破碎的呻吟溢出微张的唇。橘真琴一般不太喜欢他自己弄，平日里他们对频率几乎保持在两天一次。这次橘真琴出去了这么多天，他自己都没有抚慰过自己，这个年纪旺盛的性欲一下子被忍了这么久，并不特别强烈的刺激都让七濑遥爽得大声呻吟。

“快……快点……真琴……啊……啊啊……好……好舒服……”七濑遥爽的眼泪都流下来，拼命动了动被绑住的双手，含着泪叫着橘真琴的名字，“真琴……真琴！帮……帮我解……解开……好不好……我……我好想你……”

橘真琴心里剧烈一颤，这么多天不见，平日里如胶似漆的两人自然都是想的要命，尤其今天还是自己的生日，爱人给自己做了蛋糕准备了衣服，此时此刻完完全全抑制不住地感动，心窝子里最柔软的那块肉被独属七濑遥的温柔填满。

这一瞬间想挑逗他的心思也没了，橘真琴伸手解了他手腕处的束缚，七濑遥下一秒就抱上来，手臂紧紧地搂住他的肩膀，唇瓣依赖地吻上他的，舌尖主动伸出去与他的交缠，“我……我真的好想……想你……真琴……你……你怎么都……都不回来……”

“我错了……小遥我错了……对不起……”橘真琴心疼地去吻他流出来的泪，自己本来早就准备回来了，没预料到的是俄罗斯突如其来的暴风雨封了航路，昨天下午刚刚开启通行，自己给七濑遥打电话的时候七濑遥也没说什么，就是叮嘱他照顾好自己多穿点，没想到的是竟然他想自己想的都……

“不……不是真琴的错……”七濑遥哭的不太能看的清眼前的东西，只能努力用唇在橘真琴脸上摸索，“真琴……吻……吻我……”

橘真琴狠狠地吻住了他，舌尖疯狂地与他的交缠在一起，手上又加快的速度，随着手指又一次划过马眼，七濑遥终是呻吟着射了出来。

七濑遥软着身子躺倒在了沙发上，却忍不住用手去勾橘真琴腰间的皮带。他喘了口气直起身子，手指熟练地解开皮带，拉下橘真琴的裤子，轻车熟路地用唇去贴上橘真琴早已火热的性器。

“呐……真琴，”七濑遥用他的衬衫下摆擦了擦眼泪，双眼红通通地看着他笑，“生日快乐。”

说着就给橘真琴来了一个深喉，对方被刺激地一个低吼出声，七濑遥得到鼓励，舌尖顺着粗大性器上的青筋细致地拨弄，时不时狠狠地吮吸敏感的马眼处，得到的是橘真琴一阵阵的粗喘。

橘真琴用手抚弄着他头顶柔软的发丝，看着爱人尽力地给自己做着深喉，即使穿着国中校服还是那么娴熟的技术让他忍不住笑出了声，“遥，我好喜欢你啊……”

七濑遥红了耳根，没理他，用唇狠狠地吸了下他下方的卵蛋。

橘真琴抓住他的下巴让他抬起头，低下去给了他一个湿漉漉的吻，“小遥做的很不错，现在该奖励你了。”

七濑遥下一瞬就感受到后穴里传来的冰凉触感，随之而来的是熟悉的手指触感。  
“什……什么！”他下意识地叫出声。

“是奶油哦，”橘真琴笑起来，声音温润，手上的动作却不停。七濑遥的这处即是一个月没有被碰过，对自己的手指却依旧是熟悉的可怕，一探入就感受到层层软肉瞬间包裹住了他的手指，奶油的润滑效果很好，没一会儿三根手指就顺着穴口探了进去。

七濑遥被顶弄地低声呻吟，却对橘真琴过于温柔的动作感到有些急躁。他的敏感点的位置比较深，手指不太能碰的到，平日里橘真琴不会做太久的扩张，但今天却迟迟不开始正戏。

七濑遥被弄的难受，直接坐起来，一把抓住了橘真琴挺立的下身就往自己后穴够去。橘真琴笑着也不阻止他，就看着爱人迫不及待地张着小穴就对着自己的性器坐下去，全身都涨成粉红色，口中的呻吟越发急促，胸前的两点在白皙的肌肤的反衬下越发两眼。

他没忍住上去狠狠地吸了一口，突如其来的刺激感让七濑遥瞬间软了腰，性器直直地顶到最深处，换来他一声高升的尖叫。

橘真琴坏笑着看着他，握着他的腰把人翻了个身压在下方，性器在体内的转动刺激的七濑遥剧烈颤抖起来，双腿紧紧地环着他的腰，下身迎合着他强烈而急速的撞击。

“嘶啊……啊嗯……啊顶……顶到了！啊……那……那里……”橘真琴下身动作地毫不犹豫，性器直直地朝着最深的那一点一次次用力地撞击，七濑遥被顶弄得都快失去神志，顺着他的意大声呻吟，“啊……啊……真琴……好……舒服……啊嗯……呀啊……操我！用……用力！”

他的呻吟刺激的橘真琴双眼泛红，身下的动作越发激烈，“小遥……我还记得你最舒服的地方……”

他突然把性器抽出来，看着七濑遥都快失焦的眼神，缓缓出声，“顺着穴口的最下面进去，然后……”

“到最深往上顶！”橘真琴的动作随着他的话，腰身狠狠一动，七濑遥的后穴受到强烈摩擦，前列腺被直接大力撞击，后穴瞬间开始剧烈收缩，前端的性器一个剧烈地颤抖，随着他的叫喊喷射出浓稠的白浊。

橘真琴的性器宛如被千万张小嘴吸吮，看着七濑遥高潮的表情也一个挺进射了出来。炽热的敬业喷洒在敏感点上的刺激让还在高潮中的七濑遥用一次剧烈地颤抖，性器连着白浊喷射出了晶莹的透明液体，爽的死死地搂住橘真琴的脖子，“啊……真琴……啊……好爽……又……射了……嗯吖……尿……尿了……嗯啊啊……”

“不是尿哦，”橘真琴惊喜地看着他颤抖不已的身子和依旧在吐出液体的性器，忍不住深深地吻上了他的唇，“小遥潮吹了呢……”

“嗯啊……真琴……嗯……”七濑遥努力睁大眼睛看清他的脸，整个身子软软地缩在他怀里，“三……三十岁……生日快乐……”

“嗯……还有呢？”橘真琴轻声问，把人横抱起来往浴室走去。

“还有……还有……”七濑遥稍微平息了点，有些羞涩地用唇抵住他的胸膛，嘴里含糊不清，“我……我喜欢你……”

“什么？听不清诶？”橘真琴又坏心眼地揉了揉他肿胀的穴口，换来他一声软软的喘息。

“我喜欢你！”七濑遥红着脸大喊，伸出拳头往他肩膀处锤了下，“我爱你！”  
“我也爱你，小遥。”那人满意地笑了，吻住了他乱动的手指。

 

国中的橘真琴就爱七濑遥了。

三十岁的橘真琴，不仅还爱七濑遥，

他更爱七濑遥了。

文/湿草


End file.
